A host software running on a software or hardware platform or a host machine may implement a virtual machine (VM). The host software may be generally referred to as a hypervisor or a virtual machine monitor. The host software provides a platform-independent execution environment for one or more guest software applications running on the host machine. If the host software detects an imminent power failure, hardware failure, or other failure that will cause the system to become non-operational, the VM may be restarted, migrated or evacuated to another host machine.